The present invention relates generally to the field of systems and methods for heating food containers. The present invention relates specifically to systems and methods for using induction heating to heat, sterilize and/or cook food in metal or metallic containers. Conventional commercial production of food packaged in metal containers may involve filling a metal can with food, hermetically sealing the can, and heating the can with the food inside to sterilize the food within the can. During one conventional heating procedure, filled, sealed cans are treated within a steam heated, pressurized chamber (e.g., a pressurized retort) to heat the cans to the desired sterilization temperature using steam and to maintain the temperature for the desired period of time. The pressurized chamber is filled with super-heated steam which in turn provides the energy to heat the can. In other commercial production processes, sealed and filled food may be heated in systems that do not rely on superheated steam